


The Reluctant Bride

by Utena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to play the game any further upon her wedding day, Katara confesses only to learn her future husband has known who she is all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that had been playing in my head for awhile. I am not sure if or even when I am ever going to expand on this. It may just remain as it is but we shall see about it later.

****The Reluctant Bride**  
by Utena**

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not Yue," the young woman dressed in the finest white wedding kimono with gold threaded trimming of dragons and fire lilies announced in the firmest tone she could muster. She was nervously playing with the cuff of her long sleeve as her winter blue eyes fell upon the figure of her future husband standing before her.  
  
Katara of the Southern Water Tribe couldn't remember the exact sequence of transpired events that led her here, only that she  _had_  to take the place of the Northern Water Tribe's late princess. It had been only meant to be a temporary situation for her as Chief Arnook  _promised_  to have things worked out between the Fire Nation and that of the Water Nation before she would walk down the aisle to her new husband; but that had been a promise made weeks ago. Now here she was dressed in the most beautiful wedding kimono she had ever seen preparing to marry the heir to the throne, Zuko, and she didn't want any of it.  
  
The Prince clasped his hands behind his back and leveled his golden eyes at his young bride. Like a predatory, he stalked around her as if she were some tasty dish he was looking forward to killing and savoring later but she was much more than a prey - she was about to become his wife, his equal partner, eventually his Fire Lady when his father passed away or handed the throne over to him.  
  
"I know that," he answered her. "I have known you were an impostor the moment you were brought before me. I met the Princess long ago when we were children and I am also quite aware she is dead."  
  
Katara breathed a sigh of relief.  _He already knew the truth._. That was all she cared about. Now the two of them could end this charade and she could return to the normal life she had before all this happened. She couldn't wait to see her brother and family again  
  
"Then we can end this and go our separate ways," she said preparing to remove herself fully from the Prince's presence and take the wedding apparel off and redress herself in the comfortable clothing of the Southern Water Tribe, but Zuko had reached out and clasped his hand upon the upper portion of her arm.  
  
"No," Zuko answered, "our wedding is still on. It was an agreement between my nation and yours. They believe that our union will benefit both nations."  
  
"But I'm not Yue," she pointed out. "I am -"  
  
"Katara," he acknowledged after cutting her off. "You are the daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. You have a brother named Sokka who married a Kyoishi warrior recently. Suki, I believe is her name. A grandmother named Kanna and your mother is Kaya. There isn't anything I don't know about you."  
  
Katara could feel her mouth dry. Zuko had definitely done his homework upon her family and suddenly she realized that there was no escaping him. Although he had made no threats, the air around him seemed to speak the volumes she needed to understand the severity of what could happen if she didn't do what she was told.  
  
"Have no fear, Katara. The announcements have your name on them. The Fire Sages have been told the same. When we recite our vows before all, they will know you as Katara."  
  
For a moment, Katara could only nod her head in obedience. She was certain that speaking again would only gain some sort of punishment later on once they had been tied together as husband and wife.  
  
"Good. I will send them in and you will be ready to be presented fully to me within the hour," Zuko replied letting go of her arm and stepping even closer. He lifted the hand that had held her momentary and placed it beneath her chin to raise her head up. "I look forward to having you as my bride, Katara."  
  
Taking a step back, Zuko stalked out of the room leaving Katara to exhale a shaky breath. She knew, as the maids fluttered back into the room, there was no escape from the fate that had planted her in the Fire Nation.


End file.
